A New Beginning
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: Sequel to "It's Not Over" Amanda and Olivia begin a new life together after everything that has happened with William Lewis.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everybody and welcome to the sequel to "It's Not Over" I hope you all enjoy this next part of the story, and Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been two months since Olivia Benson has become Sergeant and Captain Cragen left Special Victims Unit. To say things haven't been the same would be an understatement, Olivia had grown somewhat accustomed to her position, but to hear the words Sergeant Benson together still was mind-blowing and she still wasn't use to her new name, and now being in Cragen's office and not at her desk that she used and had become hers for 15 years, still didn't feel right but she knew that Captain Cragen was right when he told her she deserved this.

A lot has happened in two months, Olivia and Amanda had finally bought a house of their own, which wasn't an easy task mind you. Neither women could agree on what kind of house they wanted, but finally they compromised on a house and finally found the perfect one for them, and the family they soon hoped to raise together.

The house they bought sat right outside the city, it was a bit bigger than both women had planned, but they both could see them raising a family here, and that was all that mattered. The house had five bedrooms, a huge kitchen which was perfect for Amanda who loved to make her southern dishes, and have huge parties for their friends who were like family when they had the time. The house even had a pool along with a hot tub, and the master bathroom once Olivia and Amanda saw the Jacuzzi tub they both knew were they would be spending there time in after a hard day at work.

The whole SVU team along with some other NYPD officers and Detectives helped them move in, and decorate the place to their liking, and Olivia and Amanda could not be more grateful for the people in their life.

But now in present day, Olivia was sitting in her office working on paperwork, from a previous case when there was a knock on her door. "Come in" She announced not even bothering of looking up on who was standing on the other side.

"Hey, how you doing Sarg?" Finn asked with a smile as opened the door and walked inside.

"Besides being buried under piles of paperwork, I am good" Olivia told him as she put her pen down. "Take a seat."

"Nah, I'm not staying long, just wanted to see if the party was still on for tonight" Finn asked and Olivia nodded her head. "Good, then I will see you then." Finn told her with a smile and then turned to leave.

Just then did Olivia catch the time "Shit" Olivia mumbled.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked

Olivia nodded her head as she stood up quickly from her desk "Yeah I just completely forgot I promised Amanda, I would meet her at her doctor's appointment which is in about ten minutes." Olivia explained as she grabbed her things.

"Go, we can handle things here. See you tonight." Finn told her.

"Thanks" Olivia told him as she rushed out of her office, and then the squad room to get to her car and the doctor's appointment on time.

Olivia rushed across town, and into the doctor's office where she saw Amanda was just about to go back. "Amanda, I am so sorry I am late I got caught up in the paperwork…" Olivia began to ramble but Amanda pulled her close and kissed to shut her up.

"Shh, you haven't missed anything." Amanda whispered against her lips with a smile once she pulled back from the kiss. "Come on." Amanda told her as she grabbed her hand and pulled her with her as she followed the nurse to the empty room.

"The doctor will be in a few minutes." The nurse told them and both women nodded.

"Amanda I am so sorry." Olivia tried to tell her.

"Liv, no worries it's fine. You are here now that is all that matters" Amanda told her with a smile and Olivia nodded her head.

The doctor came in a few minutes later, "How are you doing Amanda, since I last saw you?" Dr. Hale asked as she walked in the room.

"I am doing good, much better than I was." Amanda told her with a smile.

"Good, how are you today Ms. Benson?" Dr. Hale asked as she turned to shake Olivia's hand.

"Good and you?" Olivia asked.

"Good thanks, so Amanda let's take a look at how good those wounds healed." Dr. Hale told her and Amanda pulled the gown aside to reveal her stomach and chest. "Wow, I wouldn't even know you had wounds. No scars nothing, you are extremely lucky." Dr. Hale told her with a smile.

"I feel great, can I please go back to work?" Amanda asked and Olivia laughed.

"Do you feel she is up for work Sergeant?" Dr. Hale asked

"I'm not the doctor" Olivia said with a chuckle "But she has been driving me crazy." Olivia told her as she smirked at Amanda.

"Well I have been out of work, and you won't let me do desk duty, I've just been going crazy." Amanda confessed.

"Well Amanda I give you a clean bill of health, and if it is okay with Sergeant Benson here, you can go back to work." Dr. Hale told her and Amanda lit up with a giant smile.

"Thank you" Amanda told her as she shook her hand and closed her gown. "Just one thing doctor." Amanda stopped her from saying anything.

"Yes?" Dr. Hale asked.

"Am I clear to have any sexual activities yet?" Amanda asked and Olivia felt her face going bright red in embarrassment.

Dr. Hale chuckled before she answered "Yes Amanda, you are perfectly healthy and healed."

Amanda smiled and looked at Olivia who now had her head in her hands laughing softly "Thank you." Amanda told her and the doctor gave her a slip of paper saying she could go back to work and then left the room.

"You okay over there Liv?" Amanda asked with a laugh as she pulled on her shirt.

"Perfect babe" Olivia said with a smile.

"Good, do you have to go back to work?" Amanda asked with a wink as she hopped off the table.

"Well I am the Sergeant" Olivia told her as she took her hand and pulled her close.

"Well I think Finn and Amaro can handle things for the rest the afternoon" Amanda told her as she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed Olivia.

"Why do I feel like I don't have a choice" Olivia whispered against her lips with a smirk.

"Damn right you don't." Amanda told her with wink and she pulled her out of the doctor's office and toward where their cars were parked. "I will see you when we get home Sergeant Benson, don't keep me waiting." Amanda told her with a wink and got into her car.

Olivia just couldn't help but laugh as she watched her girlfriend drive off as she herself followed her.

Olivia pulled into their driveway and into their garage and parked her car next to Amanda's who was now inside the house. Olivia got out of her car and walked inside "Babe?" Olivia called out and got no answer.

Olivia walked upstairs where she could hear some noise was coming from and called out for Amanda again but got no answer once again. Olivia walked into their bedroom and was quickly pushed up against the wall. "Welcome home Sergeant Benson "Amanda growled and quickly pressed her lips to hers.

Olivia kissed her back with much more passion as she wrapped her arms around Amanda's waist, as Amanda walked backwards Olivia with her toward the bed without even breaking the kiss. When she felt her knees hit the edge of the bed she quickly turned them and pushed Olivia backwards and crawled on top of her.

"You know we have are having a party tonight right?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

Amanda nodded her head "Just Finn, Amaro, and Mel, and it's only 2:15 babe we have time" Amanda told her and then kissed her lightly "And besides I haven't been able to touch you in two months, so right now I don't care." Amanda growled and wrapped her hands in Olivia's hair and kissed her again.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Amanda's neck and her legs around her waist, and waited until Amanda was too distracted with their kiss. Once she was distracted, Olivia flipped them both over so Amanda was now on her back and Olivia was straddling her. "Is that so Detective?" Olivia asked with a smirk as she broke the kiss.

"Your damn straight" Amanda told her and Olivia giggled.

"I'm pretty sure neither one of us is straight darling" Olivia told her trying out her southern accent.

If Amanda wasn't turned on before she certainly was now hearing Olivia pull off a southern accent. "Damn that is so hot" Amanda growled as she pulled Olivia down and kissed her roughly.

As both women were kissing, Olivia moved her hand down to the hem of Amanda's white tank top and ran her hands up her body until she reached Amanda's bra covered breasts and began to knead them through the material.

Amanda broke the kiss and gasped "Oh Liv" and Olivia smiled down at her. "I missed you" Amanda told her softly as she looked up at her and smiled back.

"I missed you too" Olivia whispered as she leaned down to kiss her again before she pulled her up to pull of her shirt, and unhooked her bra.

While Olivia was taking off her bra, Amanda used this distraction to flip them over again. "Sneaky detective" Olivia smirked up at her blonde girlfriend.

"You don't even know the half of it." Amanda smiled down at her before she attacked her lips once again.

While they were kissing, Olivia had managed to snake her hands between them and unbutton Amanda's jean shorts she was wearing and sneak her hand inside.

"Now who's sneaky?" Amanda asked as she pulled back from the kiss.

"You don't even know the half of it" Olivia smirked as she mocked the words Amanda had told her earlier.

Olivia flipped them back over and took the jean shorts and panties off Amanda "As much as I love these on you, they must go." Olivia smirked as she pulled them off and then kissed her way back up Amanda's body.

"Olivia darling you are wearing too much clothing." Amanda told her using her own southern accent.

"Well then I guess I should fix that" Olivia winked as she pulled her own shirt over her head, and unhooked her bra throwing it someplace behind her and finally her own black slacks and panties before she leaned back down to kiss Amanda but quickly worked her way down her body kissing her neck, collarbone, and then finally her breasts.

Olivia kissed and sucked on Amanda's breasts until she couldn't take it anymore "Please Liv" Amanda pleaded and Olivia began to kiss her way back down her body, kissing every inch as she went and then back up her body.

"Hi" Olivia smiled down at her and Amanda shook her head with a laugh. "Problem?" Olivia asked with an evil smile as she ran her hand slowly up Amanda's leg until she reached the one place Amanda wanted her.

Amanda grabbed Olivia's face with her hands and pulled her close "Please Liv, I think I waited long enough." Amanda pleaded and pulled her down to crash their lips together, and finally Olivia thrusted two fingers into her girlfriends slowly.

Amanda broke the kiss and threw her head back and moaned "Oh Liv."

Olivia took this opportunity to attack Amanda's neck with kisses, but Amanda didn't want to be the only one to be getting pleasure, she wanted to touch Olivia too. Amanda snaked her hand between them and before Olivia could even stop her she thrusted three fingers into her girlfriend.

"Oh my God Mandy" Olivia moaned.

"Told you I was sneaky." Amanda whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

The two women moved in sync, as the room filled with nothing but their moans, heavy breathing, and their names rolling off their lips.

Olivia went back to kissing Amanda's neck but quickly began kissing her jaw, but then stopped kissing her all together. Amanda's head was thrown back and her eyes were closed and Olivia could tell she was close. "Amanda, look at me." Olivia half pleaded half moaned. "Amanda please, I want to look in your eyes when you come" Olivia told her and finally Amanda opened them.

The two women quickened their pace, and began to come together. "I love you." Olivia moaned out looking Amanda in the eyes.

"I love you too" Amanda told her right back and pulled Olivia down with her free hand and kissed her deeply.

Once both women were on their back when they came down from their high, when Olivia rolled over on her side to face Amanda "Well Ms. Rollins, we have a party to prepare for." Olivia told her with a smile again using a southern accent.

"Well if you don't stop talking like that, then we won't ever leave this bed." Amanda winked as she rolled over and kissed Olivia.

Olivia quickly broke the kiss and got out of bed and looked over her shoulder and winked at Amanda "Well we don't want the boys to find us in bed do we?"

Amanda just laughed and got out of bed herself and followed Olivia into the bathroom.

* * *

**Authors Note: There is the first chapter, Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know, and also if there is anything you would like to see happen in this story please let me know and I will find a way to work it in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, and I am glad that you all enjoyed chapter 1! Hopefully, you guys like this chapter as well. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Just a quick note, as far as Alex, don't worry she hasn't been forgotten about, and she will appear again. That is all I am saying, but I promise you all won't be ****disappointed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Amanda just laughed and got out of bed herself and followed Olivia into the bathroom._

* * *

Olivia knew that her girlfriend was hot on her tail, and quickly shut and locked the door before Amanda could walk inside. Amanda scoffed and pounded on the door "Hey that isn't far!" Amanda pouted on the other side of the door and Olivia just laughed. "Come on babe, let me in." Amanda pleaded with her girlfriend.

Olivia unlocked and opened the door just a bit, just enough for Amanda to see her face. "Now you know that isn't happening, because we both know that you cannot keep your hands to yourself." Olivia told her with a smirk.

"I will I promise, just a shower" Amanda pouted and Olivia had to try her best not to give into her girlfriend.

"Nice try babe, but I've heard that before. I'm sorry but we don't have a lot of time, before everyone gets here." Olivia told her and then quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Fine have it your way Olivia Benson…" Amanda began but Olivia cut her off.

"And don't you dare break down this door!" Olivia told her with a laugh and turned on the water.

Amanda laughed, as she remembered when her and Olivia were working a case and they were held up in a hotel room undercover, when they first started dating. Olivia had locked her out of the bathroom, and Amanda who wouldn't take no for an answer ended up breaking down the hotel bathroom door.

While Olivia was showering and getting ready, Amanda went downstairs and let Frannie out into the backyard "Now stay out of the pool" Amanda warned as she shut the screen door. While Frannie was outside, Amanda preheated the oven and pulled out the appetizers they were planning on having, as she started the main course meal which Amanda promised Finn she would make since he loved her Summer Squash Casserole.

Amanda was so preoccupied by preparing the meal, that she lost track of time and before she knew it Olivia was walking into the kitchen in a pair of jeans and a black tank top. "Something smells good" Olivia whispered as she walked up behind Amanda and wrapped her arms around her waist, reaching for a taste but was quickly got her hand slapped away.

"Ah ah, you have to wait Sergeant Benson" Amanda teased as she turned in her girlfriend's arms. "Speaking of smelling good, you smell amazing" Amanda whispered as she placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek.

"Are you saying I usually stink the rest of the time?" Olivia asked pretending that her feelings were hurt.

"Of course not, you always smell amazing." Amanda told her with a smile before she gave her a quick kiss. "Everything is all set, you don't need to touch a thing. I am going to go take a quick shower, Frannie is outside." Amanda told her as she broke away from her girlfriend's arms.

Once Amanda walked away, Olivia went to grab a quick taste when Amanda's voice broke her from her action "Remember Liv, you have to wait." Amanda smiled as she looked at Olivia over her shoulder and Olivia smirked back at her.

While Amanda was in the shower and getting ready, Olivia set the dining room table and placed the wine on the table, when she heard Frannie barking in the backyard. "Come on Frannie, you hungry?" Olivia called out for the dog who came running into the house and Olivia walked over to her food bowl and poured the food into the dish, and then filled her water bowl with fresh water.

Before Olivia knew it, Amanda came walking into the kitchen wearing a pair of jean shorts and plaid short sleeve button up with a white tank top underneath. "Well don't you clean you up good" Olivia teased as she walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I could say the same about you." Amanda winked "I see you set the table, thank you." Amanda told her.

"No need to thank me babe." Olivia told her before she pressed her lips to hers in a short kiss. "You ready for tonight?" Olivia asked just as the doorbell rang.

"Do I have a choice now?" Amanda laughed.

"Yes, I will send them away." Olivia teased and Amanda hit her gently on the arm "I'm serious I will." Olivia told her and Amanda laughed.

"Come on you, we have people to greet" Amanda told her with a smile as she took her hand and lead them both to their front door.

Olivia and Amanda opened their front door to see the whole gang on the other side. "Hey guys" Amanda and Olivia greeted them with a smile "Come on in" they told them and stepped and welcomed them inside.

"Oh my God Rollins you made my favorite!" Finn said with a giant smile as she walked into the kitchen and smelt the casserole.

Amanda walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder "Nothin but the best for ya partner." Amanda told him throwing on her thick southern accent.

Olivia poured the wine, as Amanda served the casserole, and then the gang sat around eating dinner, and for once the conversation wasn't work related. Once everyone was done, Finn, Nick, and Mel tried to offer to help clean up but both women refused their help. "No you guys are guests, sit relax," Olivia told them as Amanda came walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room with her famous Mixed berry cheesecake.

"Shit Rollins, is that cheesecake?" Nick and Finn asked at the same time and Mel laughed as Amanda nodded her head. "Damn you are amazing girl" Finn told her.

"Geez, you would think they have never seen food before." Mel said with a laugh.

"When it comes to Amanda's cookin, we haven't" Finn and Nick said in sync again and all three women laughed.

After desert Amanda cleaned up and Olivia excused herself and followed Amanda into the kitchen. "Hey you" Olivia whispered walking up behind Amanda who was standing in front the sink and turned her around so Amanda was facing her.

"Hey" Amanda smiled

"You okay?" Olivia asked and Amanda nodded "Babe if you don't want to tell them, it is okay." Olivia tried to reassure her but Amanda shook her head.

"No let's do it." Amanda smiled as she pulled Olivia close and kissed her passionately.

Once the kiss ended Olivia pulled back and nodded "After you my love." Olivia told her and Amanda walked into the dining room to see that their friends had moved into the living where Frannie was entertaining them by playing tug of war with Finn.

"Havin fun?" Olivia asked drawing out her own southern accent and everyone's heads turned to look at her.

"Damn Liv, taking lessons from Amanda?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"Nope just picked It up" Olivia said with a smile as she took Amanda's hand. "Since we are in the living room" Olivia said as walked her and Amanda to stand in front of the fire place.

"Oh my god, please tell me you both are finally getting married!" Finn said and Olivia chuckled as she squeezed Amanda's hand.

"No not yet." Olivia said as she turned to look Amanda in the eyes, and Amanda smiled.

"Yet, well that is a good sign." Mel smirked.

"Anyhow, Amanda and I have something we would like to tell you." Olivia announced "Now it's nothing official yet, but we just wanted to warn you." Olivia smiled.

"Come on Liv spit it" Finn begged.

"Well Mel, you might know of this procedure, but we are going to go to the doctor and it just might be possible to create sperm cells from my stem cells." Olivia said and everyone's mouths dropped.

"OH MY GOD LIV, A BABY?" Mel asked loudly standing up.

"Wait what?" Nick asked

Finn just shook his head "I don't get it, but if you two can have a baby then hell if I care how." He told them standing up and wrapping both women in a giant hug.

"Now we don't know if it will work, but we are going to talk to the doctor and see if we can do it." Amanda told them all once the hugging ended.

"That is wonderful, and if anyone deserves to be parents it's you." Mel told them.

"When is you appointment?" Nick asked

"Tomorrow" Amanda said with a smile.

"Well both certainly waste no time" Finn said with a laugh

The gang stayed for a bit longer before they all told Amanda and Olivia good luck and goodnight.

Amanda and Olivia had just finished cleaning up and getting ready for bed, and were now lying in bed, the TV was on but neither one of them were paying attention to what was on. "I really hope we get good news tomorrow" Amanda whispered and Olivia pulled Amanda even closer holding her tightly.

"We will" Olivia whispered as she leaned down to give her girlfriend a kiss goodnight "Now sleep, I love you so much." Olivia told her before she kissed her again.

"I love you too" Amanda smiled as she snuggled up close to Olivia and before they knew it they dozed off, hopefully about tomorrow's doctor appointment.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_I love you too" Amanda smiled as she snuggled up close to Olivia and before they knew it they dozed off, hopefully about tomorrow's doctor appointment._

* * *

When Amanda and Olivia awoke in the morning they woke in a happy and hopeful mood. Today was the day they would learn the truth on if they could add a little one to their family. Olivia had already given her stem cells to the doctor to try and turn them into sperm cells, and once they were they injected them into Amanda's eggs. And today would be the day they would place the embryos back into Amanda. The couple got ready quickly and headed out the door to the doctor's.

"You ready?" Olivia asked before they went inside.

Amanda nodded her head "Are you?" Amanda asked and Olivia nodded her head with a smile "Then let's do this." Amanda said with a giant smile, and the two walked into the doctor's office holding hands with a giant smile on both their faces.

"Rollins and Benson?" A lady asked from the doorway that led back to the patient rooms, once Amanda and Olivia signed in and filled out the paperwork they needed.

"Right here" Amanda said standing up.

"Come on back." The lady told them and both women followed the nurse back to the room. "The doctor will be in shortly, just change into the gown." The nurse told Amanda as she handed her a gown.

Amanda changed into the gown and handed Olivia her clothes who neatly put them next to her on the chair. Olivia noticed that Amanda was shaking slightly so she stood up and went to next to Amanda and took her hand. "Hey I am right here, everything will work out perfectly." Olivia confidently told her with a smile just as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Olivia, Amanda. How are you?" Dr. Lewis asked the women.

"Good and hopeful." Olivia answered for them both still holding Amanda's hand.

Dr. Lewis shut the door, and walked over to the women, and sat down in the chair with a smile as she opened her folder. "Well Olivia you both have a reason to be hopef…"Dr. Lewis began but Olivia burst into a giant smile and interrupted her.

"Oh my god, it worked?" Olivia with a smile and tears in her eyes.

Dr. Lewis nodded her head with a smile of her own "Yes it did the sperm took to embryos now we just have to place the embryos back" Dr. Lewis told the women and Olivia leaned in and kissed Amanda. "The hardest part is over, Amanda are you ready?" Dr. Lewis asked once the women broke their kiss and Amanda nodded her head with a smile and tears. "Then let's do this!" Dr. Lewis said with a smile.

The procedure didn't take long at all, and Dr. Lewis even let Olivia stay in there with Amanda. Once the procedure was over Amanda had to stay lying In bed for at least two hours, before Dr. Lewis would even let her leave her office.

"Now Amanda, when you get home I want you back in bed." Dr. Lewis ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Amanda told her with a smile.

Two weeks later, Amanda was at work at her desk and she kept checking the time "Babe, if you keep watching the time it will keep going slower" Olivia said with a smile as she walked out of her office.

"I know, but this day is just going so slow." Amanda whined.

"Got a date, I don't know about?" Olivia asked as she walked over and kissed Amanda's cheek.

"Unless you would like to have lunch with me?" Amanda asked

"Would love to babe, but I have a meeting I have to get to, rain check?" Olivia asked.

"Sure" Amanda said holding back her hurt.

"Thanks, I love you. I will see you when I get home." Olivia told her giving her one more kiss before leaving the squad room.

Amanda was hurt, but she understood that Olivia had a meeting. But she wanted to use to the lunch excuse to take Olivia to the doctor's with her, today was finally the day she would learn the truth on if it was now 100% certain that they would have a child of their own.

Amanda finished her paperwork and then quickly left the squad room and drove to Dr. Lewis office.

"Amanda?" The nurse called out into the waiting room, and Amanda stood up and followed her to a room.

"Dr. Lewis will be in a few." The nurse told her handing her a gown.

Amanda just got done changing into the gown when Dr. Lewis knocked on the door. "No Olivia today?" Dr. Lewis asked when she walked in, shocked to see Olivia wasn't with Amanda.

"She had a meeting." Amanda told her.

"Oh well, then let's hope we have some good news for you to share with her when you get home." Dr. Lewis told her with a smile.

Dr. Lewis preformed a urine test on Amanda, and was waiting for the results.

Amanda was sitting in the chair texting Finn, when Dr. Lewis came back into the room where she did an internal ultrasound. "You can change back into your clothes now." Dr. Lewis told her and Amanda thought it was bad news, and got changed into the clothes.

Dr. Lewis came back in five minutes later with an envelope and handed it to Amanda. "What's this?" Amanda asked as she took it.

"Open it" Dr. Lewis told her

Amanda looked at her and then opened the envelope where a letter was placed inside. Amanda looked up at Dr. Lewis with a confused look on her face.

"Unfold it" Dr. Lewis told her with a chuckle.

Amanda took the letter out and unfolded it slowly and got tears in her eyes. The letter read "Congratulations you're gonna be a momma."

"Oh my god it really worked?" Amanda asked in shock with tears rolling down her face.

"Yes it did, I will see you in about six weeks for your first ultrasound" Dr. Lewis told her with a smile. "And say congratulations to Liv, for me." Dr. Lewis added.

"I will thank you so much." Amanda told her with tears before she went to make her appointment and then left the office and drove home.

But before she went home she stopped at the store and got a thing of cupcakes from Crumb's which is Olivia's favorite cupcake bakery, and then stopped to get a dozen red roses.

When Amanda got home, Frannie greeted her at the door. "Hey Fran, guess what?" She asked the dog, and she barked at Amanda. "You're gonna have a little brother or sister." Amanda said happily and Frannie jumped up to lick her.

Amanda placed the cupcakes next to the roses on the kitchen table, along with a note she wrote which she placed on top of the cupcakes, and then went outside to play a game of fetch with Frannie.

It was almost 4:30 when Olivia got out of the meeting and drove home, when she got home she walked into an empty house but heard Amanda playing in the backyard with Frannie. She placed her keys down on the table next to the garage door where she saw a note written by no other than Amanda, Olivia could recognize her script handwriting anywhere.

_Liv, _

_Welcome home, I have a gift waiting for you in the kitchen._

_Love you! _

Olivia read the note and then walked into the kitchen where she saw a dozen of red roses waiting for her on the kitchen table. As she got closer she saw the tray of cupcakes from Crumb's along with a note. Olivia picked up the note, opened it, and then read it.

_My dearest Olivia, _

_Words cannot express how much you mean to me, and how much I am so grateful to have you in my life. I love you with all my heart, and there isn't a day that goes by where that my love for you doesn't grow stronger. _

_Today I found out some fantastic news, something we both have wanted for so long, and I wouldn't want to share this new adventure with anyone else in the world but you. I can only hope that you can survive my new love I have found for someone else, oh and my sudden cravings, and my impossible mood swings which I am sure is bound to happen for the next nine months._

_Congratulations Olivia Benson, you are finally going to be a mommy, and might I say the best mommy in the whole wide world. We finally did it, we are finally going to have a family, and even though I don't believe in fairy tales, you are my happy ending and my true love. _

_I love you forever and for always,_

_Amanda. _

Amanda had heard Olivia come home, and quietly walked into the house and was standing entrance way of the kitchen watching Olivia read the letter.

Olivia had tears in her eyes and turned around and saw Amanda standing there behind her. "We did it?" Olivia asked with tears

Amanda walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck "Yes baby we did" Amanda told her smile.

"You Amanda Rollins just made me the happiest woman in the world, god I love you." Olivia told her wrapping her arms around Amanda's waist and picked her up and twirled them around. "God I love you so much Amanda." Olivia told her again and both women had tears streaming down their face when Olivia put her down, but keeping her arms around her waist.

"I love you too." Amanda told her and Olivia pulled her in for a deep kiss, wanting to stay in this moment forever.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review and let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been really busy, and somewhat have gotten writers block. I promise I will update more in the next week. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Olivia and Amanda had found out that Amanda was indeed pregnant with their first child. To say that these weeks were easy-going would be an understatement. It seems that nothing Amanda had eaten let alone smelled was making her sick.

It was four in the morning, and Olivia was awoken from her sleep by the sound of Amanda throwing up in their master bathroom. Olivia slowly turned on the light on the nightstand next to her side of the bed, and then quickly got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom where she found Amanda leaning over the toilet.

"Honey you alright?" Olivia asked sweetly as she kneeled next to Amanda and held back her hair, and slowly ran her hand up and down Amanda's back gently.

"I think our kid hates me" Amanda sighed before she got sick again.

"Oh Mandy you know that isn't true, she loves you." Olivia whispered.

Once she heard the words, Amanda pulled back and turned her head slightly to look at her girlfriend. "She?" Amanda asked and Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"Would it be bad to say, I want a daughter, someone who has your eyes, your blonde hair, and your sweet smile." Olivia told her with a soft smile. "Well either way, I don't care what gender our baby is, as long as they are healthy, but I want someone just like you Amanda Rollins." Olivia told her.

Amanda slowly flushed the toilet and got up, and went over to the sink where she washed her hands, and brushed her teeth, and then turned to Olivia and motioned with her finger for her to come here.

Olivia did what Amanda wanted and got up and met her in front of the bathroom sink where Amanda wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and kissed her before she whispered "Then I guess we are in a disagreement"

Olivia looked at her and asked "Why's that?"

"Because I want our child to be just like you Olivia Benson, someone who is strong, brave, and everything I love about you." Amanda whispered with a smile.

Olivia smiled back at her and then placed a quick kiss on her lips "Well then, I guess we are." Olivia said with a laugh.

Amanda chuckled back at her before she told her "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Olivia shook her head "You didn't wake me babe, but come one let's go back to bed, we have to get up in a few hours." Olivia told her and took her girlfriend by the hand and led them back to bed.

* * *

**Once Again I am sorry about this update being so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody: So Sorry for the delay, suffered a bit of writer's block, (Seriously it's the worst thing EVER...Well okay not the worst but as a writer it sucks!) Anyhow, got some inspiration from tonight's episode of Gambler's Fallacy, and for those who haven't watched it yet let me just say OMG! Anyhow enough rambling LOL, Once again I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Olivia shook her head "You didn't wake me babe, but come one let's go back to bed, we have to get up in a few hours." Olivia told her and took her girlfriend by the hand and led them back to bed._

* * *

Amanda and Olivia had just arrived in the squad room, and already the phones were ringing off the hook. "This is gonna be a long day." Amanda mumbled before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Olivia's cheek and then sat down at her desk, and watched her girlfriend disappear into her office.

Amanda had just sat down when Finn walked into the break room and then quickly back out with a cup of coffee. "Rollins, we got a case." Finn announced grabbing his keys, and Amanda quickly got up from her chair and followed her partner out of the squad room.

They arrived to the scene and walked inside and within seconds Amanda felt herself get sick to her stomach and went running out of the house. "Rollins you okay?" Finn asked following his partner.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit under the weather." She told him, she and Olivia had decided to keep their pregnancy a secret until after the first trimester, but with all this morning sickness their child had been giving Amanda, she wondered if she would be able to keep it hidden for much longer.

"Want me to call Amaro, and you can go home and rest?" Finn asked and Rollins shook her head.

"Nah, I got this, just give me a second." Amanda told him as she pulled herself together and patted her stomach quickly as she thought _"Come on baby, give momma a rest please." _

Once Amanda was done pulling herself together, she walked back inside the home with Finn, but again the sight in front of her was too much and she ran back outside. "Damn it." She mumbled to herself.

"Rollins, seriously I will call Amaro." Finn told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Finn, I really don't know what the matter is." Amanda told him with a sigh.

"It's okay, go get some rest." Finn told her and then led her to her car. "Feel better." He told her and then shut her door, and watched her drive off before he pulled out his phone and called Amaro.

Amanda drove home where she was greeted by Frannie when she walked inside "Hey Fran, I tell you this baby hates me." She told her and Frannie licked her. "I know girl you could never hate me." Amanda said with a smile as she placed a kiss on her top of her head, and then she got up and made her way into the kitchen and filled Frannie's bowl with fresh water.

Afterwards she made her way upstairs, where she changed into a bikini and grabbed herself a towel, and then made her way back upstairs where she grabbed herself a bottle of water, and then went out back with Frannie and laid by the pool.

When Finn came back into the squad room, Olivia watched from her office that Amanda wasn't with him. Olivia got up from her desk and stepped into the doorway "Hey Finn, Where is Amanda?" She asked him.

"I sent her home, she couldn't even walk into the home without getting sick, so Amaro is covering for her." Finn explained and Olivia groaned.

"I'm taking lunch, I'll be back." Olivia told him and then quickly left the squad room.

Olivia drove home quickly and saw Amanda's car in the driveway, but when she walked into the house, it was completely silent and empty until Olivia heard Amanda shout in the backyard. "C'mon Frannie, stop splashing me"

"Oh that's nice, she's lying in the sun, and I'm busy at work." Olivia smirked and then followed the southern voice into the backyard where she saw Amanda laying on a towel near the pool, and Frannie jumping in and out of the pool.

"Hard tax dollars hard at work, I see" Olivia announced her presence and Amanda turned her head quickly.

"Oh Liv, hi. Finn sent me home." Amanda tried to explain but Olivia cut her off.

"Yeah he told me you kept getting sick, but you seem to be fine now." Olivia told her

"It must have been the scene." Amanda tried again but again her girlfriend cut her off.

"Yeah maybe, you could have come back to the squad room though. This has to be the busiest it has been in a while and you are relaxing by the pool." Olivia snapped.

"Liv I'm sorry." Amanda tried as she got up and walked over to her girlfriend.

"Don't be, go back to relaxing, I just came to check on, but I can see you are fine." Olivia gritted at her.

"What is your problem?" Amanda asked confused as to why her girlfriend was in such a foul mood.

"My problem?" Olivia asked "My problem is the fact that you are lying around in the sun, when we are already short-staffed, and I really could use you. I understand the morning sickness, but you could be doing paper work that is very much overdue, we have a baby on the way Amanda, we have a home, we need the money!" Olivia snapped at her girlfriend.

"Listen Liv, I'm sorry, I will go change and be right in." Amanda told her

"Don't bother." Olivia said coldly as she turned on her heels and walked into the house, and out the front door slamming it behind her, and next thing Amanda heard was Olivia's tires squealing out of the driveway.

As Amanda stood there in shock of what just happened, Frannie came running over and shook her body sending droplets of water flying right on to Amanda. "Thanks girl" Amanda smirked down at her dog who wagged her tail happily. "At least momma didn't jump down your throat." Frannie added before she walked over and picked up her towel and walked inside with Frannie.

Once she was inside she went upstairs and changed into shorts and a tank top, before she went back downstairs and fixed herself a sandwich. Once she was finished making her sandwich she went into the living room and sat down on the couch, with Olivia's words playing over and over again in her head.

When Amanda realized she wasn't even eating the sandwich she was made, she decided to give what was left to Frannie, who thanked her with a lick. "You know Fran, Momma is right; I am sitting home doing nothing. And she is at work, we have a baby on the way, and a home. We sure do need money, to make sure we can provide everything for our child." Amanda spoke aloud, running everything through her mind. She knew she should work, but even the money her and Liv bring home each week, still wasn't the amount of money Amanda wanted, she may be being selfish but she wanted to give Olivia and their child growing inside her the world.

Amanda picked up her plate and bought it into the kitchen and through her paper plate out and then went upstairs to get her laptop and then went back into the living room and turned it on.

Once the laptop was loaded, Amanda typed in a website and just as she did Frannie jumped on the couch next to her and looked at the screen. "Don't tell Momma." Amanda whispered as she pet her dog's forehead and then went back to the screen on her computer.

After an hour of being on her laptop, Amanda checked the time, deleted her history, and then turned the laptop off.

Amanda kissed Frannie goodbye, and then got her keys and got into her car where she then took her phone out of her pocket and sent Olivia a text.

"_**Hey when will you be home?"**_

Amanda didn't have to wait long for a reply "_**I don't know, eat without me."**_

Once she read the text, she shoved her phone back into her shorts pocket and then started her car and sped off.

It took fifteen minutes for Amanda to arrive at the place she wanted to go, she pulled into the parking garage, parked her car, and then made her way inside where she felt her heart flutter and her stomach turn as the memories came flooding back to her. The last time she had been here was when Elliot Stabler came and got her and she ended up being nearly killed by William Lewis.

Amanda quickly cleared those memories out of her mind as she made her way over to a blackjack table and sat down. "Amanda? Amanda Rollins is that you?" The dealer asked

"Hello Chris." Amanda smirked

"What brings you here?" Chris asked

"What do you think?" Amanda asked with a smirk "I am here to win some money." She said with a smile "Now hit me."

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter 5, I hope you all liked this chapter, please review and let me know what you all thought! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, Thanks so much for the reviews, I am happy that you guys are still interested in this story even with the bit of writer's block I suffered from. But I promise I AM BACK! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"_What do you think?" Amanda asked with a smirk "I am here to win some money." She said with a smile "Now hit me."_

* * *

Amanda Rollins sat at that green felt blackjack table knowing full well she shouldn't be, but she just couldn't tear herself away from it. And now that she was on a winning streak there wasn't a chance she was going to leave now. She didn't know how long she had been playing, but she knew it was long enough to rack up two grand. She knew that right now would be a perfect time to walk away, she had gotten a lot of money, and she knew that it would be wise to take it and run and not gamble it with a chance she might lose it all in one hand. But she just couldn't, she wanted more, she wanted to win, there is a reason why they call it addicting.

For the last five minutes she had gone head to head each game with a gentleman who had just sat down smoking a cigarette "Hey do you mind putting that out?" Amanda asked as she placed her hand over her stomach.

The man looked at Amanda, and then her hand while he nodded and put his cigarette out in the ash tray. "Sorry, trying to win some money to support the baby?" The man asked

Amanda nodded and sighed "Yeah."

"Well congratulations" The man told her and then went back to his cards.

A few rounds later and Amanda was still going strong, and she didn't see an end to her winning streak in sight. "Hit me." Amanda told Chris

Chris looked down at the cards showing in front of her and then the cards the gentlemen had next to her and asked "Amanda you do see your cards right?"

Amanda looked down at her cards and nodded "Hit me."

Chris did as he was told and he gave her another card and just like that she had won all the pot at this table and was now up to five grand. Amanda smiled to herself and then checked the time, and she had no idea how it had already gotten to be 5PM. "I gotta go." She told Chris and he nodded.

"Good hands today Amanda, you sure haven't lost your touch." He told her with a wink as she got up from the table.

"Thanks, don't worry I'll be back." She told him and then turned went to collect her money and then left the casino.

All the way home she thought about how she was going to hide the money from Olivia, there was no way she could tell her that she won the money gambling, but she didn't want to lie or hide anything from her either.

When she arrived home she saw Olivia wasn't even home yet, she walked inside the house and was greeted by Frannie, "Hey girl" She greeted her dog with a smile and then pulled the wad of cash out of the envelope and showed her "Look what I got" She said happily and Frannie gave her a look. "Oh don't look at me like that." She sighed and then walked upstairs in the master bedroom and decided to place the money in her safety box; she knew it would be safe there for now.

Once she knew the money was safely hidden she pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed Olivia's number.

"Hello" Olivia answered obviously sounding annoyed.

"Hey, you alright?" Amanda asked and quickly regretted it.

"No I'm not alright this freakin day is dragging on, and I'm exhausted." Olivia snapped.

"I'm sorry baby, you know what time you will be home?" Amanda asked

"No" Olivia snapped once again "Listen I got to go." Olivia told her and then hung up the phone.

"Well that went well" Amanda mumbled to herself as she locked her phone and then went downstairs, to see what she could throw together for dinner.

An hour later and Amanda had put together Olivia's favorite meal of chicken enchiladas, while the enchiladas were cooking in the oven; Amanda went upstairs and drew a bubble bath for Olivia. Even though she didn't know what time she would be home, she was determined to make sure the bath and dinner was hot when she got home.

Amanda had just walked back downstairs and into the kitchen when she heard the door to the garage open. "Liv?" Amanda called out.

"Yeah" Olivia answered. "Something smells good" Olivia smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well don't sit down yet, dinner isn't ready yet. But there is a surprise upstairs for you." Amanda told her with a smile as she walked over to Olivia and kissed her gently.

"Amanda.." Olivia tried but Amanda silenced her with placing her fingers to her lips.

"Go upstairs now." Amanda told her "Go"

Olivia nodded and kissed Amanda, and then went upstairs. As she walked into their bedroom she could smell the aroma of vanilla hit her nose.

Olivia smiled to herself, as she walked into the bedroom and saw candles hit around the tub filled with bubbles. Olivia quickly shred her clothes and sank into the tub, and moaned out as the hot water touched her skin.

"Is it hot enough?" Amanda asked from the doorway.

Olivia nodded her head "Honey dinner and hot bubble bath, I was a bitch to you." Olivia told her sadly and Amanda walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the tub and reached into the water and took Olivia's hand.

"You weren't a bitch, and you had every right to be mad at me, I should have gone back and done paperwork. I am sorry." Amanda told her sweetly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Olivia asked with a smile.

Amanda smiled back at her and pulled their enclosed hands up to her lips and placed a kiss on the back of Olivia's hand and then whispered "I could ask you the same thing."

Olivia smiled "I love you."

"I love you too, and dinner is ready, but relax it will still be hot when you get out." Amanda told her and then got up from the edge of the tub and walked back downstairs.

A half hour later, Olivia arrived from upstairs and walked into the kitchen and saw Amanda pulling the enchiladas out of the oven. "How did you know I was coming down now?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Call it a hunch." Amanda winked and grabbed a plate and placed an enchilada on it and walked over to their kitchen table, placed it down and pulled the chair out for Olivia "Sit your majesty, enjoy" Amanda smiled.

"Thank you my queen" Olivia smiled as she sat down.

Amanda walked over and grabbed the wine glass and placed it in front of Olivia and then walked back over and grabbed herself a plate and a water and then joined Olivia at the table.

"Honey this is delicious as always." Olivia told her, before she took a sip of her wine.

"Good." Amanda smiled at her.

"So what was it about the scene that made you sick?" Olivia asked

Amanda shook her head "Honestly I don't know, I have seen worse than that. But I just couldn't go in there without getting sick." Amanda explained.

Olivia nodded "So what did you do all day beside lay by the pool?" Olivia asked curious

"That's basically it, and hanged with Frannie." Amanda told her and then took a bite of her food.

After dinner, Amanda got up but Olivia grabbed her hand "Hey I will do it." Olivia told her and Amanda shook her head.

"No, I got it Liv, go relax." Amanda told her sweetly.

"You are pregnant let me" Olivia tried

"Liv, it's called a dishwasher, I got this." Amanda told her with a smile.

"And they call me stubborn" Olivia smirked before she walked over and poured herself another glass of wine.

"Hey I heard that." Amanda laughed

"Well good" Olivia chuckled back and then walked into the living room.

After Amanda got done cleaning up she joined Olivia on the couch "Whatcha watchin?" Amanda asked as she looked at the screen.

"Honestly I don't have a clue." Olivia laughed

"Sounds interesting" Amanda joked

"Hey can I ask you something?" Olivia asked lowering the volume.

Amanda turned and looked at Olivia "Yeah of course" Amanda smiled

"Why is your safe out?" Olivia asked

"_Oh shit" _Amanda thought to herself as it hit her that she forgot to put it away in the back of her closet. "I umm. Well Kim called me today." Amanda told her

"And what does that have to do with your safe?" Olivia asked confused.

"She needed information, it was it my safe, I must have forgot to put it away." Amanda explained mentally hitting herself for lying to her girlfriend, the one woman she loved the most.

"Okay then" Olivia said and then asked "How is she doing?"

"She's doing good" Amanda told her and then grabbed the remote and turned the volume back up before Olivia could ask another question.

As both women sat there watching TV, Amanda noticed that her girlfriend kept dozing off next to her. "Hey Liv" Amanda whispered

"Hmm" Olivia mumbled not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Come on your exhausted let's go to sleep." She told her girlfriend and Olivia nodded but again didn't move.

Amanda giggled and then turned the TV off before she got up and bought Olivia's now empty wine glass into the kitchen and then let Frannie outside. Once she bought Frannie back in, she made sure the doors locked and then went back over to Olivia and shook her gently "Come on Liv, I'll help you." Amanda told her gently.

Amanda helped Olivia upstairs, and helped her get ready for bed and before they even knew they both were passed out.

Morning came too quickly for both women and they both groaned when they got awoken by the sound of their alarms. "Morning" Amanda mumbled and then it hit her that for once since her morning sickness had started she was finally able to sleep through the night without waking up to get sick. "Oh my god Liv" Amanda shouted loudly.

"What?" Olivia asked

"I slept through the night!" Amanda said happily.

Olivia rolled over and kissed Amanda and then whispered against her lips with a smile "That's great baby"

Once Amanda was done getting ready for work, she went downstairs and started the coffee and fed Frannie.

Olivia came walking downstairs and poured herself a cup of coffee. "You sleep okay?" Amanda asked and Olivia nodded.

"I always sleep perfectly when you are next to me." Olivia told her with a smile as Amanda kept walking over to them and wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist.

"Well good, because so do I" Amanda whispered with a smile and then kissed Olivia passionately.

When Olivia and Amanda arrived at work, it was already different from yesterday morning, the phones were silent and Finn, and Amaro were sitting there doing paperwork. "Mornin Sarg" Finn announced "How you feelin Rollins?" Finn asked

"Better." Amanda told him.

"Slow morning?" Olivia asked and Finn nodded. "Good." She told them and then walked into her office.

The morning dragged on, and Amanda had nothing to do and ended up pulling up a game of solitaire and played it until lunch came rolling around.

Once it did Amanda got up and walked into Olivia's office and asked "You want to come to lunch with me?"

Olivia shook her head "I wish I could, but I have to work on this, rain check?" Olivia asked and Amanda nodded and then walked around the desk and kissed Olivia.

"I'll see you when I get back" Amanda told her with a smile and then left the office and then the squad room.

Amanda drove to a nearby café, and ordered a sandwich and an iced tea, paid and then went back to her car. While she sat in her car and ate her lunch her mind could only think of one thing. Cards!

Amanda started her car and then drove to the casino as she ate the rest of her lunch. She parked her car, and just like yesterday she walked inside and saw Chris once again dealing at a blackjack table.

"Any room for me?" Amanda asked with her sweet southern voice.

"For you, of course there is." Chris smiled at her and Amanda pulled out a chair and sat down.

As Amanda played, the hands went just like yesterday she was on another winning streak, and just when she was about to tell Chris to hit her, she heard her phone go off. "Sorry." She said and got up from the table and grabbed her chips she won and unlocked her phone to see she had a text from Olivia.

"_**Hey your lunch break was over a half hour ago, where the hell are you?" **_

"Shit" Amanda mumbled and texted Olivia back. _**"Sorry lost track of time, on my way."**_

Amanda shoved her phone back in her pocket and walked over to the table "You alright?" Chris asked

"Yeah, duty calls though" Amanda told him "See ya later." She told him and then left to cash in her chips and then left the casino again with a good amount of cash and drove back to work.

As she pulled up to the station, before she got out of the car she shoved the envelope of money into her glove compartment when Nick knocked on her passenger window and Amanda jumped. She quickly slammed the glove compartment shut and got out of the car. "Shit Nick you scared me." Amanda told him as she shut the car door.

"Sorry, what you doing?" Nick asked

"Going back to work" Amanda told him

"No in your glove compartment?" Nick asked

"I was just checking something." Amanda told him as she locked her car, and then walked past him and into the station.

As she walked into the squad room, Olivia appeared in her office doorway and shouted "Rollins my office now! Olivia demanded.

Amanda took a deep breath as she opened her desk draw and threw her keys inside and then slammed it shut before she walked into Olivia's office.

Once she was inside Olivia shut the door and asked "Where were you?" Olivia asked

"I told you I was taking lunch." Amanda told her

"Yeah and you return now, an hour late." Olivia snapped.

"Sorry Liv, I went home and fed Frannie and let her out. I figured it was okay since we were slow." Amanda explained.

"Hey I'm not mad, I was just worried." Olivia told her as she walked over and placed her hands on Amanda's stomach.

"I'm sorry Liv, I should have called." Amanda told her looking her in the eyes and then pulled her close and kissed her.

"Yeah you should have." Olivia whispered against her lips. "But I still love you." Olivia told her and then kissed her again.

"I love you too" Amanda told her softly and kissed her once more. "Honey,I believe I have paperwork to do Sarg." Amanda told her with a smirk.

"Yeah you do, and you better get to it." Olivia playfully ordered as she pulled away from Amanda.

"Yeah I guess I should" Amanda winked and then walked out of the office and back to her desk.

* * *

**Well there it is chapter 6! Hope you all enjoyed, please review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey Everybody, thank you all for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again I do not own any of these characters!**

* * *

"_Yeah I guess I should" Amanda winked and then walked out of the office and back to her desk._

* * *

Amanda Rollins walked out of Olivia's office, and saw Amaro walk back into the squad room eyeing her suspiciously, Amanda rolled her eyes and went back to her desk and sat down. She tried to focus on the paperwork she knew she needed to work on, but her mind kept going back to one thing yet again. Cards!

"_Shake it off Amanda." _ Amanda thought to herself but her mind wouldn't listen, she kept glancing up at the clock on the wall and saw she had only been trying to work on the paperwork for only 45 minutes. _"Screw it" _Amanda thought and put her pen down and opened the game of solitaire on her computer once again.

The rest of the work day went by a bit faster, even though it was a slow day. Amanda sat at her desk, forgetting about her paperwork and she was too caught up in her game of solitaire and didn't even see Olivia walk out of her office and walk over to her desk. "Solitaire?" Olivia asked in her ear as she leaned over Amanda's shoulder to get a better look at her girlfriends screen.

Amanda jumped in her seat "Jesus Liv, you scared me." Amanda sighed out as she caught her breath again.

"I'm sorry." Olivia whispered before she pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Do you think that is a wise?" She asked as she nodded her head toward to the computer screen.

Amanda turned her chair, and took Olivia's hand "Don't worry Liv, it's just solitaire." She told her with a smile.

Olivia smiled back at her before she whispered "As long as that is all it is."

Amanda nodded and kissed the back of Olivia's hand "It is." Amanda whispered with a smile.

"Oh will you two just get a room already?" Finn asked with a laugh and Amanda threw her pen at him. "Nice Rollins, hey Sarg I think she needs to be punished." Finn laughed and Olivia looked over at him and smirked "Ah shit, why did I have to say anything." Finn chuckled.

Three weeks had passed since Amanda Rollins, started gambling again, and for the three weeks that she had been, each time she was even lucky than before, which was making it even harder for her to stop. And here she was yet again at the blackjack table with her new friend the dealer Chris and she had just won yet again. Just as Amanda was about to get up from the table, since she realized the time was now after 11pm she heard Chris speak to her. "Hey Amanda, you know I know some people."

"What kind of people?" Amanda asked turning around to face him.

"Some underground people, you could really do well there." Chris told her with a smile

"As in illegal gambling?" Amanda asked in whisper and Chris nodded his head. "How much money we talking?" Amanda asked in another whisper

"A lot more than you can make here." Chris told her and Amanda smiled. "You in?" He asked and Amanda nodded.

"You betcha, text me." Amanda told him and then went to go and collect her money and left the casino and drove home.

Amanda drove home as fast as she could, she didn't even bother checking all the texts and missed calls she knew she probably had gotten while she was inside. She pulled in the driveway and saw that the house was pitch black. After she turned the car off, she put the money in the glove compartment and then took a deep breath and got out before she walked inside.

When she walked in Frannie didn't even greet her, she walked upstairs and saw the light on in the bedroom, and when she walked inside she saw Olivia leaning up against the headboard reading a book. Olivia lowered the book a bit and looked at Amanda when she walked in and asked "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was helping a friend." Amanda told her and walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

"A friend? Because you told me you were going to the grocery store and then coming home at work." Olivia told her and then asked "Now I will ask again and don't lie to me, where the hell where you and why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts? I was worried sick about you."

"Liv I said I was helping a friend, they called when I was heading to the store." Amanda told her as she got into bed.

"And you didn't think to call me why?" Olivia asked

"I'm sorry babe, it slipped my mind." Amanda told her and leaned over and kissed Olivia before she whispered against her lips "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I love you."

Olivia kissed her back once more "I love you too. I am just worried about you Mandy, you seem like something is wrong." Olivia told her and Amanda shook her head.

"Liv if something was wrong I would tell you, I promise everything is perfect." Amanda told her with a smile and then curled up and fell asleep.

The next day when Amanda was at work, she got a text from Chris telling her the details of this secret underground gambling operation.

"_**Hey Amanda the club is out of Niagara Falls, there is a big tournament this weekend you in?"**_

Amanda smiled at her phone before she texted back _**"You bet! I'll meet you when you get out of work, and we can head up!"**_

Once she sent the text to Chris, she got up from her desk, shoved her phone in her pocket and walked into Olivia's office. "Hey babe, you got a minute?" Amanda asked

"Yeah what's up?" Olivia asked

"Did we have any plans this weekend?" Amanda asked

Olivia shook her head and then asked "Why?"

"Well my friend texted me, she's a friend from Georgia and she opened a new club in Canada, and since I am a detective and all she wanted to know if I could just work security for this weekend." Amanda explained

"What from tonight until Sunday?" Olivia asked confused.

"Yeah, but if you don't want me to I won't" Amanda told her.

Olivia stood up from her desk and walked over and shut the door before she walked over to Amanda and put one arm around her waist before she placed her hand on her stomach. "You know you're pregnant right?" Olivia asked

Amanda nodded her head "It's fine Liv, I'll tell her I can't" Amanda told her but Olivia stopped her.

"If you promise me that you will careful, and that it is just this weekend, and you call to check in then you can go." Olivia told her somewhat regretting her decision.

"I promise I will." Amanda told her and then kissed her "I should go home and pack, I will call you when I get there. I love you so much." Amanda told her and then kissed her again.

"I love you too" Olivia told her and kissed her once last time before she watched her girlfriend leave her office.

Amanda walked out of the office and to her car when Nick stopped her "Whoa where is the fire Rollins?" Nick asked

"Nowhere, just heading home." Amanda told him.

"Got a date with Liv?" He asked

"Nope heading to Canada to help a friend." She explained and unlocked her car. "See ya later." She told him before she got in and drove off.

Nick shook his head as he watched her speed off and walked into the station up to the squad room and knocked on Olivia's door. "Come in" Olivia announced and Nick walked in. "What can I do for you Nick?" Olivia asked as Nick came in and shut the door.

"I just ran into Amanda, she's going to Canada?" Nick asked

"Yeah to help a friend." Olivia told him.

"You don't think that is odd Liv? Her going there without you?" Nick asked and Olivia shook her head "She has been acting strange Liv, maybe I should follow her" Nick suggested.

Olivia looked at Nick and told him sternly "You are not following Rollins, I trust her. So help me I find out you do, and you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

Nick nodded his head "Clear" he told her and then left her office.

Amanda drove home quickly, took the money out of her glove compartment and put it inside her safe with the rest of the money she had won, then packed her bag quickly, kissed Frannie goodbye and then drove to meet Chris at the casino. "Your car or mine?" Chris asked when she saw her pull up.

"Yours" Amanda told him as she got out and grabbed her bag from the backseat, locked her car and then got into his.

"You ready to do this?" Chris asked before he started the car.

Amanda smiled and nodded her head "Canada here we come!"

* * *

**Well there is chapter 7, hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, I hope you all enjoyed your weekend and for those of you who are Irish I hope you had a great St. Patty's day! **

**I just wanted to thank you all for taking the time out of your busy lives and reading my story, and especially reviewing it means a lot to me that you all are continuing to like this story as much as I love writing it for you!**

**Also a quick shout out to SVUTwilhardNCISRizzlesLover: Olivia did shoot William Lewis in the head last story, so yes he is dead.**

**Once again I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Amanda smiled and nodded her head "Canada here we come!"_

* * *

The drive to Canada didn't take long at all, and when they arrived Chris turned off the car and then turned to look at Amanda and asked "Do you have any weapons on you?"

Amanda shook her head "I knew better than that" She told him with a smirk applied some lipstick and then opened the car door. "You coming?" She asked and Chris nodded and got out of the car as well.

Amanda followed Chris into any empty building and then down the stairs, and into another door before they came upon a steel door with a heavy body builder type guy who was security standing guard. "Hey Pete." Chris greeted him warmly.

"Hey Chris, who's your friend?" Pete asked as he looked Amanda over from head to toe.

"Friend of mine" Chris informed him and Pete nodded

"Hold on your arms out" Pete ordered Amanda, and she did as she was told before he searched her. "Alright head on in." He told them once Amanda and Chris were cleared.

"You ready?" Chris asked one last time

"As ready as I will ever be." Amanda told him with a nod, and Chris opened the door and the duo walked inside.

Meanwhile back in New York City, Olivia Benson was getting ready to leave her office for the day, she hoped she wouldn't have to work this weekend, she really wanted to get things done around the house, but they were already short-staffed, and with Amanda gone, her weekend off probably wouldn't happen. But just as she was walking out of her office, a very familiar blonde came walking into the squad room. "Alex what are you doing here?" Olivia asked confused and then Olivia saw another familiar face. "Casey?"

"Hello Liv" Casey said with a wide smile and then hugged Olivia.

"What are you two doing here?" Olivia asked once again in shock.

"I came to pick up some files downstairs, and then I thought I would come and say hello." Alex informed her.

"And Casey?" Olivia asked

"Oh I'm with her." Casey stated as if she was stating that it was sunny outside.

"You're with her?" Olivia asked as she shook her head now even more confused than she already was and that is when Alex took Casey's hand in her own.

"Yes Olivia Casey and I are together now" Alex stated proudly with a giant smile on her face, and not long after Casey smiled as well.

"Wow, congratulations." Olivia said in now 100% shock.

"Where is everyone?" Casey asked as she looked around.

"Well as you can see they all went home." Olivia chuckled.

"Always the hard worker Liv" Casey laughed

"Where is Amanda?" Alex asked as she looked around the squad room and saw the blonde detective was nowhere in sight.

"Oh she went up to Canada for the weekend" Olivia told her.

"Are you two still together?" Alex asked and now it was Casey's turn for her jaw to drop.

"HOLY SHIT LIV, you are dating and a woman?" Casey asked loudly

"Surprise" Olivia smiled as she threw her hands in the air and Casey hugged her.

"Aww Congratulations Liv, you deserve it" Casey told her happily.

"Thanks, and Alex I am glad you found someone too." Olivia told her and Alex nodded her head, knowing full well what she was referring to.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Alex asked

"Oh you know being Sergeant and all, I don't have a lot of time off. And she was helping a friend with her club." Olivia explained.

"Congratulations on becoming Sergeant as well, but we should get going it was really nice seeing you." Alex told her

"You too" Olivia smiled "Oh and Casey keep her in line will ya?" Olivia asked with a chuckle.

"Will do" Casey smiled and then Olivia watched the two women who she never thought in a million years would ever be friends let alone a couple leave the squad room hand in hand. Olivia gathered her things and she too left the squad room and drove home.

Olivia Benson had just arrived home to her empty home that she shares with her gorgeous southern girlfriend Amanda Rollins, and once she walked inside the house she was greeted by Frannie. "Hey girl, you gotta go out?" She asked the dog who quickly barked at her.

Olivia walked to the sliding glass door and unlocked it and let the dog out into the backyard. "Now don't go in the pool" Olivia warned as she shut the screen and then made her way into the kitchen deciding on what the hell she was going to eat for dinner.

She wasn't super hungry but she was hungry enough to eat, and that is when she spotted a note on the island near the coffee maker from Amanda.

**Welcome Home Liv, **

**I just wanted to let you know how much I love you, and I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you when you deserve someone so much better than me. I am so glad we are starting a family together, and I want to give you and our child nothing but the world because you both deserve nothing but the best. Olivia Benson you are my whole world, and I don't know what I would ever do if I ever was to lose you. I would be lost without you. I Love you so much, and I can't wait to see you when I get home. Give a kiss to Frannie for me!**

**Love you lots forever and for always,**

**Mandy.**

Olivia smiled as she read the note, and she too didn't know what she ever did to deserve someone like Amanda Rollins, but she was so happy to have her and loved her with her whole heart even if some days she was a bitch to her. And she promised from this day forward she would try to stop that.

Once she was done looking over the note, she put food and fresh water in Frannie's bowl and let her, and placed a kiss on top of her head "That is from Momma" She told the dog who licked her happily.

Olivia decided to make a small salad for herself, and she had just poured herself a glass of wine, and was about to sit down on the couch to eat her dinner when she heard the house phone ring. "Please don't let it be work" She prayed as she set her plate down on the coffee table next to glass of wine and warned Frannie not to touch and then walked over to the cordless phone and answered it. "Hello"

"Hey Liv" A voice came through the line.

"Hey Kim, how are you?" Olivia asked, shocked to hear Amanda's sisters voice, who barely ever called.

"I am good, listen I don't mean to bother you on a Friday night, I was just wondering if Amanda was there or if she was working?" Kim asked

"She isn't home right now, but I will be sure to let her know you called." Olivia told her and then asked "Does this have anything to do with the information you called about the other day?"

The line was silent for a few and Olivia thought Kim had hung up on her until she heard her ask "What information?"

And for a second time that night Olivia was once again confused "The information you called about last week or something like that, Amanda told me you called about it." Olivia explained.

"Liv, you must be mistaken I didn't call Amanda, I haven't spoken to her since after I left your house after you and her moved in." Kim explained and Olivia felt anger begin to rise in her body.

"Oh okay, I could have sworn it was you who she talked to, maybe I just misunderstood her, I was tired." Olivia told her.

"Oh okay, well if you can just let her know I called." Kim told her

"I will" Olivia told her and then both women said goodbye, and Olivia hung up the phone and then looked at Frannie. "If she is lying about talking to Kim, then what else is she lying about?" Olivia asked and Frannie just barked.

Meanwhile in Canada, Amanda Rollins was once again on a hot streak, and was winning every single hand dealt to her. She couldn't believe it but she certainly thanked whoever it was that was looking out for her. But that thought quickly left her mind and all the blood in Amanda's face drained when she saw a young waitress who was eyeing her like a tiger eyes its prey. "Shit" Amanda mumbled and quickly stood up before she could see the waitress make her way to the back of the club and disappear into the back room.

"The ambassador getting handsie?" A man asked when the waitress walked into the back room.

"I can handle him, it's the woman who is sitting next to him." The waitress told him.

"The blonde?" The man asked

"Yeah, her, you know she's a cop" She told him smugly.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what y'all thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone Thank you for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Also a quick shout out to the guest who doesn't like the direction that this story is taking, I am sorry, and I hope you stick around because I promise things will work out in the end. Even though this is a fanfic, I wanted to make it more believable and realistic to life and life isn't always a fairy tale and there will always be bumps in the road. If not, thank you for reading anyway to this point.  
**

**Anyway without further ado here is chapter 9!**

* * *

"_Yeah, her, you know she's a cop" She told him smugly._

* * *

Olivia Benson stood in her living room, still holding the phone in her hand squeezing it tightly. She looked over at Frannie who was still eyeing her salad. She put the phone down, and then walked over and picked up the salad and her wine glass. She put the salad in the fridge and decided to eat it later, if she wanted to but kept the wine glass with her. She had a feeling she would need it.

Olivia walked back into the living room and found her cell phone which was sitting on the coffee table and picked it up, she really didn't know who she could call mostly everybody she knew were detectives or something along that line, until it dawned on her. She could call Mel. She unlocked her cell phone, and went through her contacts until she got to Mel's name and hit call.

"Hey Liv" Mel said happily as she answered the phone.

"Hey, I'm not calling at a bad time am I?" Olivia asked as she took a sip of her mine.

"No not at all, what's up?" Mel asked

"I have a friend.." Olivia began but Mel knew her better than that.

"Liv, you can trust me, now what is going on?" Mel asked again and Olivia chuckled softly.

"You know me too well Dr. Warner" Olivia told her with a slight laugh before she hesitated and told her "It's Amanda."

"Amanda, is she alright?" Mel asked with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Well that's the thing, I don't know." Olivia told her softly.

The line was silent for a few moments before Mel told Olivia "I will be right over" and hung up the phone.

It didn't take long for Melinda Warner to show up at the Benson-Rollins household, it seemed like no sooner did Olivia hang up her phone and put it back on the coffee table and her doorbell was already ringing. Frannie barked at the front door until Olivia walked over to the door and unlocked it "Fran relax its Mel" She told the dog who quickly changed her barking to wagging her tail. "You know you didn't have to come over." Olivia told her with a smile as she opened the door.

"Of course I didn't" Mel said sarcastically and Olivia smiled at her and let her in.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Olivia asked as she shut the door as Mel said hello to Frannie who greeted her with a lick.

"That would be nice, thank you." Mel told her and followed Olivia into the kitchen.

Olivia pulled out another wine glass and poured some wine in the glass before she handed it to Mel. "So where is Amanda?" Mel asked as she took the glass.

"In Canada" Olivia told her with a sigh

"Canada?" Mel asked with a slight choke on the wine she took a sip of "What is she doing in Canada?" Mel asked

Olivia shrugged her shoulders as she walked into the living and grabbed her own glass of wine "She told me she was going to help a friend, who just opened a club." Olivia began to explain as she and Mel took a seat on the couch.

"But?" Mel asked

Olivia took a sip of wine before she told Mel everything. "Long story short, her safe was out the other day; I asked why she told me that Kim called her about some information. But I talked to Kim just before I called you, and she told me that she and Amanda haven't even talked since after she came to visit when we moved in."

"Has Amanda ever lied to you before?" Mel asked and Olivia shook her head "Then maybe Kim just doesn't remember talking to her." Mel tried to reason and Olivia gave her a look. "Look I am not defending, I am just stating that we all know Kim isn't the most reliable source Liv you know that." Mel explained

"Yeah I know, but now with her in Canada, I just I don't know" Olivia sighed and then took another sip. "And oh then there is Nick." Olivia told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Do I even want to know?" Mel asked with a laugh and now it was Olivia's time to choke.

"Trust me I think he has completely lost his mind now." Olivia told her with a slight laugh. "He thinks that something is up with Amanda too, but oh wait it gets better" Olivia told her.

"Oh god" Mel laughed

"He wanted to follow Amanda to Canada" Olivia told her with a straight face and Mel lost it.

"Oh my god, I think you need to watch out Liv, I think someone has a little school yard crush." Mel laughed and Olivia quickly followed suit with Mel's words.

"Well maybe he has a point, especially now with this phone call from Kim." Olivia told her once she pulled herself together. Mel took a gulp of her wine before she placed it on the coffee table and look at Olivia with a look. "Oh god I know that look, what evil plot are you thinking?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"You aren't going to like it." Mel laughed

"Spit it" Olivia laughed

"We need to find out what is in that safe." Mel told her and Olivia smiled and stood up from the couch.

"Well come on let's go." Olivia told her and then both women went upstairs to the bedroom.

Meanwhile back in Canada Amanda was just collecting the money she won, when the man who was in the back room came walking up to her along with security and asked "Leaving early?"

"Yeah, you quit while you're behind right?" Amanda told him as she folded her money

"Everyone does" The man told her and Amanda laughed slightly as she put the money in her back pocket. "Do you mind coming with us miss?" The man asked

Amanda tried to keep her cool but with every second that passed she was getting even more nervous. "Umm I mean is there a problem?" She asked as she picked up her coat.

"No only solutions, just do as I ask" The man told her

Amanda backed away slowly as she told them "I'm not counting cards and if I was you think I'd be down 15 grand?"

As Amanda tried to walk away the other man who was security finally spoke "Let's take this off the floor, alright? He's asking you nicely."

"Or would you rather this night end up completely banjaxed?" The other man asked pulling Amanda close getting right up in her face, and the nervousness Amanda was now trying to hide finally got the best of her and she then followed both men into the back room.

"Okay, okay whatever this is" Amanda tried once they got into the back room, but the man had her by the hair and pushed her gently against the table.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her and pulled a gun on her and pointed it right at her forehead along with the security guard who joined him on the floor. And now Amanda was completely scared shitless as she looked at both men, and finally the man lowered his gun and told her to be quiet and then he ripped opened her blouse. "No wire" he stated "Not even an under-wire." And Amanda just stared at him as she felt the gun near her head and the tears beginning to fill her eyes, and she was able to stop them.

That is when the woman who was sitting in the back room finally got up and walked over to Amanda and searched her finding her badge on her and handed it to the man "Oh look she's a detective."

Amanda turned slowly and looked at them as she tried to explain herself "Yeah but I'm here off duty. No gun, no wires, no worries."

"No?" The man asked as he looked over her badge. "You're the one down 15 grand, detective Rollins, and you're the one standing here half-naked with a gun to your head." He told her and Amanda looked over to her right. "My name is Declan O'Rourke. Pleased to meet you."

"Yeah you don't want to threaten a cop" Amanda warned him as she stepped closer to him.

"Why not?" Declan asked "your manky, you're dirty." Declan told her stepping closer "You're a dirty flighty little girl, and you can't do a bloody thing." He told her pushing Amanda back against the table stepping even closer. "Unless you lied and you're investigating us."

Amanda shook her head trying to find her voice "I'm here, I'm here off duty. This has nothing to do with my job." Amanda tried to explain still shaky with a gun still pointed at her.

"It does now." The woman told her

Amanda shrugged her arms "If this has to do about what I owe, I'm good for it, I got OT coming" Amanda tried to explain but Declan cut her off.

"We'll get to that." Declan told her.

"First we need to prove you're not an informer. You have a test for her?" The woman asked looking at Declan.

"I do" Declan answered and then looked at Amanda "And if you pass, then we can discuss how you can work off your debt." Declan explained

"Can I do it with a shirt on?" Amanda asked smugly and Declan threw her shirt at her and she snatched it out of his hands.

"Wait I have one." The woman told her as she handed Declan a file

"This young lady has been selected by the state of New York to do her civic duty as a juror." Declan explained as he showed Amanda a photo.

"Victimless crime, insurance fraud." The woman told her "We just want to help her come to the right decision" The woman explained

"Oh my God" Amanda said as she rolled her eyes as she felt tears fill them again.

"My boss needs her address." The woman told her

"You want the home address of a juror?" Amanda snapped "I get caught, I lose everything."

"We have footage of you gambling in an illegal club." Declan told her as he pointed at the TV screens. "You've lost everything" Declan told her and Amanda took in a deep breath. "Find her, and when you do text me the address along with a picture."

"I can't go back until Monday." Amanda tried but again Declan cut her off

"Just get it done." He snapped and Amanda nodded and then left the club not even bothering to go and looked for Chris.

Back at the Benson - Rollins household, Mel and Olivia were upstairs and Olivia was now searching for the key to Amanda's safe. "I don't understand, it is always here next to mine." Olivia told her.

"Then she has it with her, or she hid it." Mel told her as she took a hair pin out of her hair. "Guess we will have to do it the hard way." Mel told her.

Olivia looked over at her and shook her head when she saw Mel pic picketing the safe "I'm just going to pretend like I don't see this." Olivia laughed and sat down on the floor next to Mel.

After a few minutes Mel shouted happily "Got it" and then looked at Olivia and asked "You ready?"

Olivia took a deep breath "Open it up." Olivia told her

Mel opened the safe slowly and eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw how much money was in there. "Oh my God" Olivia said softly.

"Liv? Does this mean what I think It does?" Mel asked as she looked over at Olivia who was still in a state of shock.

"I think it does, but I hope it doesn't." Olivia told her slowly when she finally found her voice and just then did both women heard the sound of the doorbell and Frannie took off out of the bedroom barking.

"Expecting someone?" Mel asked and Olivia shook her head and grabbed her gun off the nightstand.

Olivia made her way downstairs with her gun in hand, and Mel behind her and when she reached the front door she looked through the peek hole as she flicked on the porch light. "Damn it Nick." She mumbled as she unlocked the front door. "Shh Frannie it's okay" Olivia told her as she opened the door and then asked "What are you doing here Nick?" As she tucked her gun in the back of her pants.

"Jesus Liv, take it easy" Nick stated as he saw her gun in her hands.

"Well I wasn't expecting anyone, now what are you doing here?" Olivia asked again "I am kind of in the middle of something." Olivia added as she let Nick in.

"Sorry Liv, I just have something you would like to see" Nick told her as he walked into the house and said hello to Frannie.

"And what is that?" Olivia asked as she shut the door.

"This" Nick told her as he handed her a folder. "Hey Mel"

"Hey" Mel said with a smile.

"What is this Nick?" Olivia asked as she walked into the kitchen with both guests following her.

Nick clasped his hands together before he spoke "Now I know you told me not to follow Rollins, but I am sorry Liv, something just felt off. And what I found is in that folder." Nick explained and Olivia gave him a look of all looks.

"I told you not to do that, I made myself perfectly clear, what part did you not understand?" Olivia snapped

"Liv I am sorry, but please look." Nick told her as he pointed at the folder.

Olivia took a deep breath and opened the folder and looked at the pictures inside of Amanda's car and then the pictures of her getting in the car with someone other person and driving off. "Where was this taken Nick?" Olivia asked as she stared down at the photos in hand.

"The Caesars World Resort Casino." Nick told her and just then was all the fears Olivia feared since Kim called, and then when Mel opened the safe was now confirmed.

Amanda Rollins left the club quickly and when she made her way to the empty parking lot, she looked around and saw Chris's car which was thankfully unlocked. She made her way over and gathered her things from it and slammed the door shut, and just as she was about to make her way to the road to hopefully find a taxi she heard a voice behind her. "Detective Rollins wait!"

Amanda stopped walking and slowly turned around to look at where the voice was coming from and saw Declan standing behind her. "I have nothing to say to you." Amanda snapped at him and turned and kept walking.

Declan ran up behind and ran in front of her and stopped her. "Wait please. I have something I need to tell you."

"I heard enough, now let me go." Amanda snapped

"Declan knew there was no other way to get the southern blonde to listen so he pulled out his badge. "Lieutenant Declan Murphy, NYPD" he told her as he held up his badge to her face and just then did it feel like all the blood in her body leave and Declan caught her just in time. "I work for Manhattan Vice" He told her "The color of the day is green; your date of your appointment to NYPD was 6/20/2011. You were winked in, in exchanged for some dead weight they shipped off to Atlanta." Declan explained

"Are you going to turn me in?" Amanda asked in a shaky voice, and if she thought she was scared before she was even more now.

"I should. But I am not risking two years of undercover work because of a dirty cop. So this is how it plays out. Sondra wants a pretty detective running errands for her, and that is exactly what you going to do." Declan explained to her inches away from her face in a whisper. "You stay close to her and you report directly to me, officially on loan to vice." Declan added and Amanda nodded her head but before Declan let her go he had one last question for her. "I know you are dating Sergeant Olivia Benson, does she know about this? Your gambling?"

Amanda shook her head "No, she knows I use to but she doesn't know I started again." Amanda whispered blinking away tears, just picturing how mad and upset she will be.

"Then why did you start again? You seem to have a great life with her, so why?" Declan asked before he added "Why risk everything for gambling? If you want me to help you I need to know why Amanda. You seem like such a smart woman, I read your file, why do something so stupid?"

Amanda took in a deep breath "Promise you won't say anything?" Amanda asked

"I think we are past secrets Amanda" Declan laughed "But yes."

"I am pregnant, Liv knows, we were planning for a baby, I got sick at a scene and I couldn't work, and I just want to give Olivia and our baby the world. And once I won some money I just couldn't stop." Amanda confessed with tears streaming down her face. "I just wanted to give our baby the life neither one of us ever had."

* * *

**And there is chapter 9! I hope you all enjoyed, please let me know what y'all thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Well thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 10, I can't believe it's 10 already!**

* * *

"_I am pregnant, Liv knows, we were planning for a baby, I got sick at a scene couldn't work, and I just want to give Olivia and our baby the world. And once I won some money I just couldn't stop." Amanda confessed with tears streaming down her face. "I just wanted to give our baby the life neither one of us ever had."_

* * *

Olivia Benson stood there in her kitchen with Nick Amaro and Melinda Warner staring at the photos in her hand when her cell phone rang in the other room. Olivia walked into the living room and picked up the phone and walked back into the kitchen and told both her guests to remain quiet as she answered her phone. "Hey babe" and then pressed speaker phone.

"Hey Liv" Amanda said in a worried voice.

"You alright?" Olivia asked not wanting Amanda to know that she knew about her habit she has hidden from her.

"Are you home or at work?" Amanda asked

"I am home, is everything okay?" Olivia asked again

"Yeah, listen I am on my way home. We need to talk." Amanda told her softly.

"Alright babe, I am home. And I will be waiting for you." Olivia assured her pretending to put on a smile when she really just wanted to explode but she knew having this conversation over the phone wasn't the time or the place.

"Okay then I will see you in a couple of hours." Amanda told her and then asked "Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?" Olivia replied

"I love you." Amanda told her sweetly.

Olivia nodded her head "I love you too, I will see you soon." Olivia told her and then hung up the phone and placed it on the counter behind her.

"What are you going to do Liv?" Nick asked

"Well for starters Nick, you are going to leave." She told him before adding "Thank you for the information, but I told you not to follow her. We will talk about your insubordination on Monday. Until then go home, and do not and I repeat do not follow Amanda again." Olivia warned him.

"Got it" Nick told her as he looked down at his feet. "I am sorry I went behind your orders, something just felt off." Nick apologized and then left the household.

When both women heard Nick leave the driveway, Mel broke the silenced "So what are you going to do?"

"I am going to the casino and I am going to meet her there." Olivia sighed

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Mel asked

Olivia shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, but I don't want her to try to lie her way out of it. Yes she said we needed to talk, but that could be about anything. So I will just wait for her there in that parking garage."

Mel nodded her head before she asked "Would you at least like some company waiting?"

Olivia smiled slightly and shook her head "It is better I do this alone, I don't need her knowing that almost everyone knows about her problem. But thanks, you are a good friend." Olivia told her and then pulled Mel into a hug.

"Anytime I am here for you and Amanda when ever you two need me." Mel whispered as she hugged Olivia back.

After the hug ended Olivia walked Mel to the door where she said goodbye to Frannie, and then Olivia before she walked out of the house and got into her car and drove off.

Once she was gone, Olivia shut the front door and locked it and leaned her back against the door as she took in a deep breath and slid to the ground with her head leaning on her bent knees. Frannie quickly picked up something was wrong and started to lick Olivia who just laughed and pet her. "Thanks Fran, what am I going to do with your mother?" Olivia asked and Frannie just barked which only made Olivia chuckle "Well thanks for the help." She smirked and then hugged Frannie tightly.

Olivia didn't know how much time she had spent on the floor in the entrance way of her house, when she finally got up off the floor and gathered her keys and cell phone and got into the car and drove to Caesars World Resort Casino.

Once she pulled into the parking garage, she quickly glanced behind her to make sure no other cars where there and then glanced at the photos Nick had given her to see what floor Amanda was parked on, and then drove to the eighth level of the garage and found Amanda's car with an empty parking space next to it. She backed her car and checked the time and the wait began.

By hour five, Olivia was wishing that she had bought coffee at least to keep her awake, when she saw a yellow taxi pull on to the level of the garage. "Oh please let that be Amanda." Olivia prayed to herself.

The taxi pulled up and stopped in front of Amanda's car, and Olivia saw Amanda get out of the backseat along with her suitcase. She waited until the taxi backed up and drove away before she got out of the car. "Hi Amanda." Olivia sighed as she got out of her car and saw Amanda jump.

"Liv…I uh, I can explain. What are you doing here?" Amanda asked in a shaky voice.

"I could ask you the same question." Olivia retorted.

"Well shit." Amanda mumbled.

"Yeah, are you going to explain yourself or what?" Olivia asked as she tapped her finger nails on the hood of her car.

Amanda blinked away tears, and just when she thought this night couldn't get any worse. "Can we at least do this at home please?" Amanda asked and Olivia nodded her head. "Thank you." Amanda told her and opened the backseat of her car and threw her things inside and walked around the car and got into the driver seat.

Olivia followed Amanda home, and once they arrived, Olivia followed her into the home, where they both were greeted by Frannie.

Amanda greeted Frannie quickly and then took Olivia's hand in her own and pulled her into the living room and then sat them both down on the couch. "How much do you know?" Amanda asked.

Olivia shook her head "It doesn't matter what I know, I want to hear your side." Olivia told her as she looked her deep in her eyes.

Amanda took in a deep breath before she told her "I have a problem Liv."

"What kind of problem is this?" Olivia asked wanting to hear everything from the woman who sat in front of her, the woman who she loved so much.

"I didn't go help a friend in Canada; in fact that friend doesn't even exist." Amanda confessed and then took in another breath of air. "I went there to gamble." Amanda whispered.

Olivia, who was still holding her hand, squeezed it tightly before she asked "With who?"

"Chris, he is a dealer at Caesars, and he is the one who told me about this underground club." Amanda whispered.

Upon hearing her words Olivia almost lost it, but she knew right now yelling wouldn't solve anything. "Underground, you mean as in illegal?" Olivia asked keeping her cool.

Amanda nodded "it's okay Liv, you have every right to be mad."

"Yeah I know that, and trust me I am. I just know that right now yelling isn't going to get anywhere. When did you start?" Olivia asked, she needed to know.

"I first went to Caesars after you and I had a fight, when Cragen put us up in a hotel, when Elliot came and found me." Amanda told her and just when she was about to go on Olivia cut her off.

"YOU HAVE BEEN GAMBLING ALL THIS TIME?" Olivia snapped and Amanda shook her head. "Then tell me when the hell you started again" Olivia demanded through gritted teeth.

"It was only that once, and I stopped. But I started again, after I got sick at work." Amanda told her.

Olivia shook her head and was now breathing heavily trying to remain calm, but she knew that her anger was slowly getting the best of her. "Why, why didn't you talk to me about these urges? Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia asked trying to wrap her head around everything.

Amanda shrugged her shoulders and looked down at their hands which were still conjoined. "I just, I just want to give you and our baby the world, I want you both to have everything and anything." Amanda whispered with tears forming once again. "I just don't want our baby to have the life, we did" Amanda confessed again for a second time that night and now the tears were streaming.

"Amanda, our baby wouldn't have the life we had because it is us raising them and we would never let them go through what we went through." Olivia whispered before she placed her fingers under Amanda's chin and pulled it up so Amanda was looking at her. "And having you and our baby is the world to me." Olivia whispered.

Amanda nodded "I know that, I just, I just don't know Liv. What can I say I am stupid and you deserve so much better." Amanda began but Olivia cut her off again.

"Look at me, look in my eyes." Olivia demanded and Amanda did what she was told "You are not stupid, and I never ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again." Olivia told her forcefully. "And I don't deserve anyone better than you, because there is no one better. I love you Amanda, and I want you and only you." Olivia told her before she pulled her in for a deep kiss.

When the kiss broke Amanda was the first to speak "Liv there is something else."

"What's that?" Olivia asked

"In Canada, I met Declan Murphy from Vice." Amanda sighed and Olivia looked at her in confusion.

"He a dirty cop?" Olivia asked

Amanda shook her head "No that is me" Amanda sighed "He is undercover there as a club manager." Amanda told her.

Olivia took in a deep breath, "Jesus Amanda what the hell happened up there?" Olivia asked

"Some waitress recognized me, and went back to the backroom before I could leave fast enough." Amanda confessed.

"So what now?" Olivia asked

"They want me to do shit for them, Declan told me to just report to him. I am so sorry Liv" Amanda told her with tears filling her eyes once again.

Olivia pulled her close and wrapped her a tight hug "It's okay baby, I know addiction, I know it's tough." Olivia whispered before she pulled back and look Amanda in the eyes "But you won't have to do this alone, I will be right by your side and I promise you I will never leave." Olivia told her sweetly with a smile and Amanda smiled back at her.

"I love you so much Olivia Benson." Amanda whispered.

"I love you too Amanda Rollins." Olivia told her before she asked "Now is there anything else?"

Amanda nodded "Kim really didn't call, the safe was out because it has all my money that I won inside."

Olivia nodded "I know, I talked to Kim tonight."

"Is that how you knew?" Amanda asked

"Somewhat, Nick followed you even though I told you not to and he showed up with the pictures of your car parked in the garage and you getting into another car." Olivia confessed and then added "And I know about the money, after I talked to Kim, I got suspicious and I opened the safe and saw all the money."

"I was on a lucky streak" Amanda chuckled even though she knew it wasn't a laughing matter.

"You say that as Canada didn't go good, well at the tables I mean." Olivia smirked

Amanda shook her head "It did at first."

"At first?" Olivia asked

"I was doing good, and now I am down 15 grand" Amanda whispered

"15 GRAND?" Olivia snapped again "Amanda we have a baby on the way, a mortgage."

"I know Liv, I am sorry. I will pay it off I promise." Amanda told her

Olivia shook her head and Amanda thought the worse was coming, and what they had was over until the words that came out of Olivia's mouth shocked her to no end. "No we will pay it off together."

* * *

**Well there is chapter 10, I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what y'all thought, I love hearing from each and everyone of you, it keeps me motivated to write this story for you. **


End file.
